Costume Party Surprises
by Elane
Summary: Surprises (or secrets) are revealed by Stephanie at a Halloween costume party. Stephanie/Jericho, Lita/Matt, Jacqueline/Bradshaw


Title: Costume Party Surprises  
  
Author: Elane  
  
Summary: Surprises (or secrets) are revealed at a Halloween costume party.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one...  
  
Pairings: Stephanie/Jericho, Matt/Amy, Jacqueline/Bradshaw  
  
Note: I hope you all enjoy the fic!!  
  
  
  
"So?" Stephanie said as she nudged Lita in her stomach to get her attention. They stood in the small hallway that led to the main ballroom in the McMahon family mansion. It was the annual Halloween costume party.  
  
Lita tore her attention away from the door of the ballroom in the McMahon family mansion. She smoothed her light blue, fluffy royal princess gown. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this," she said. Turning to look into the hall mirror that was next to her and Stephanie, she puffed her cascading curls up and straightened her medium sized costume tiara that held most of her hair in a bun.  
  
Stephanie smiled and handed Lita a piece of paper. "Cinderella was the only costume left... you should have searched earlier."  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Lita said, "I wasn't planning on attending." She moved away from the mirror, so Stephanie could make sure her appearance was decent. She looked at the piece of paper that Stephanie gave her and smiled as she read what it said. Lita smiled again at Stephanie and hugged her.  
  
"Okay, Okay," Stephanie said, "I get it... you're happy with the results."  
  
"Yes, I am," she said as she pulled away. Lita folded the paper and neatly stuffed it into the bodice of her gown. She rolled her eyes at Stephanie.  
  
Who, in return, was brushing her hair down with her hand, checking her fishnet stockings, and made sure her French maid outfit was clean and had no lint on it. "I like my costume."  
  
"You would," Lita said as she looked at her clothing. "I bet you and Jericho will be rocking the bedsprings hard tonight."  
  
Stephanie laughed. "Not as much as you and Matt... Hopefully after our surprises are revealed we'll be both doing more than that."  
  
Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Lita grabbed Stephanie by the hand and dragged her into the main ballroom. The place was filled with wrestlers in costumes: Terri was a devil, Edge was a pirate, Trish was a cow, Big Show was Godzilla, Stacy was a witch... pretty much a variety of sorts all around the place.  
  
"Where's the men?" Stephanie asked Lita. "Do you know what will they be wearing? They didn't want my help or tell me when they decided." She looked around the massive room trying to see if she might be able to recognize them.  
  
"Well, when I called and talked to Matt... they both hadn't decided yet," Lita answered with a frown. "I don't see them."  
  
"Ladies," a male voice said behind them.  
  
They both turned around to come face to face with a cowgirl and caveman. "How ya doing?" the cowgirl asked with a bright smile on her face. The spurs on her boots clanked against the floor as she leaned into her boyfriend, the caveman.  
  
"Love the chaps Jackie," Stephanie said with a smile.  
  
Jacqueline smiled. "Thank you... brought them a couple of years ago. I figured I could wear them now and not stand out too much."  
  
"So what are you and Fred up too?" Lita asked.  
  
"Fred?" the caveman growled.  
  
Jacqueline laughed at his reaction. "I told you! You look like Fred Flintstone with long hair, Bradshaw. You just don't like to listen."  
  
Stephanie and Lita laughed as Bradshaw gave Jacqueline a kiss on her cheek and then stomped off. "He did look like Fred," Stephanie said when she calmed down.  
  
"I know," Jacqueline said with a nod. "Where's Matt and Jericho?"  
  
Lita shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know..."  
  
"So Matt doesn't know that you are here?" Jacqueline asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm going to surprise him!" Lita said with a giggle.  
  
Jacqueline smirked at her friend's enthusiasm. "Well, I better get back to Fred before he threatens anyone else tonight." She gave both of them a hug. "See you guys," she yelled over her shoulder as she went to find Bradshaw.  
  
Stephanie and Lita looked at the crowd again. "Lita..." Stephanie tugged on one of Lita's puffy shoulder sleeves.  
  
"What?" she asked. Lita followed Stephanie's gaze and burst out laughing.  
  
The costumed figure heard the laugh and tracked it to Lita and Stephanie.  
  
Lita walked up to the person and swung her arms around him, giving him a big hug. "Only you Rainbow..." She pulled away and chuckled silently to herself.  
  
Jeff hugged Stephanie as the look of amazement slowly left her face. "Well, this is a nice surprise. Matt told me you weren't coming." He adjusted the big costume he had on.  
  
"I'm here to surprise him," she replied. "I can't believe you came dressed as a rainbow... the costume, nail polish, and hair matches."  
  
Jeff grinned. "Yep, Molly did my nails and hair..."  
  
"Where is your girlfriend?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Right here!" she yelled as she emerged from behind Jeff. She was dressed as... Rainbow Brite. She gave both Stephanie and Lita a hug.  
  
"Goodness," Stephanie said as she looked at her two friends, "a rainbow and Rainbow Brite."  
  
"Odd? Yes... and that's why we are together," Molly said with a laugh.  
  
"Okay," Lita said, "do you know guys know what Matt and Jericho are dressed up as?"  
  
Jeff scratched his head in thought. "Um, Matt's the Grim Reaper... and Jericho's Jason, from the horror movies..."  
  
Stephanie shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe those two..."  
  
"I think it's the other way around," Molly said as concentration etched her face. "I just saw them a couple of minutes ago, it's the other way around. Matt's Jason and Jericho's the Grim Reaper."  
  
"Oh, I knew it was one or the other," Jeff said carelessly. "Gotta go mingle more." He took Molly by her hand and they walked off into the crowd together.  
  
Stephanie sighed in frustration. "Jason and the Grim Reaper... I knew I should have gone with Chris to go get his costume.  
  
Lita giggled. "I think it's funny."  
  
"You would," Stephanie said. They were silent for a few minutes. "I see them!" She pointed to where they were. They weren't near each other, a couple feet away at the most. "Good luck on your surprise!"  
  
"You too," Lita shouted back as they went to their significant other.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey baby," Lita said. She could see his eyes widen within the hockey mask. "Surprise!" She wrapped her arms around him and cuddled. "I missed you so much Matt!" Lita started to lift his mask when he stopped her.  
  
He nodded no.  
  
She lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Okay... I got a surprise for you..." Lita reached into her bodice and pulled out the paper Stephanie had gave her earlier.  
  
*****  
  
"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Stephanie said from behind his back.  
  
He turned around and his face was cover with a full white mask and he wore a black gown with hood. His head leaned to the side in puzzlement.  
  
Stephanie smiled. Her hands went to his mask. As she tried to lift it, he stopped her. "No," he said gruffly.  
  
"Fine," Stephanie said as she casually. "I met up with Lita... she's here." She pointed to where Lita and "Jason" were.  
  
His eyes were graced with astonishment.  
  
"Yeah, she has some news for Matt... as do I for you," Stephanie said as she took a deep breath. "Since we are both... uh, surprise... expecting, umm... well... I'm..." she continued to stutter.  
  
"Expecting... both of you?" he grumbled.  
  
Stephanie smiled. "I'm pregnant!" she yelled as he fainted. The smile was quickly wiped from her face and she leaned down to where he laid on the floor. "Chris? Chris? Wake up baby... it's Stephanie... your wife..." She shook his body.  
  
Within minutes of seeing what happened Lita and "Jason" ran across the room to them. As they saw the body laid out on the floor they started to laugh.  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes annoyingly and then looked at "Jason." "Matt? Help me move Chris." He didn't move and just stood there baffled at what she said. "Matt? Hello??"  
  
Reaching for his mask, he pulled his off.  
  
"Jericho?" Lita said in amazement. "I thought you were Matt."  
  
Jericho chuckled. "I figured that. I was nosy and that's why I didn't stop you when you started to tell me your news. What happened with Matt?"  
  
Stephanie took the mask of the laid out body on the floor, revealing that it was indeed Matt. "I think he got the wrong idea... I was stuttering a lot and I think he thinks that Lita is pregnant," Stephanie said as Matt started to come to.  
  
Lita sat down on the floor beside him as Stephanie stood up next to Jericho.  
  
"Lita?" Matt said roughly.  
  
She put his head in her lap and stroked his hair. "I'm here," she whispered.  
  
"Are you pregnant? Stephanie said that both of you guys are expecting," Matt said. He was fully awake now.  
  
"No... my surprise is that I have been cleared early to wrestle. And I'm going to be on Smackdown with you for awhile until my rink rust is gone..." She took the paper, a medical clearance confirmation, which was had put back in her bodice and gave it to Matt to read.  
  
When he finished reading it, Matt fully sat up and kissed Lita on her lips. "Thank goodness, I am not ready to be a father... I can't wait for you to travel with me though." He kissed her again.  
  
Jericho looked at Stephanie. "Expecting? Are you pregnant?"  
  
Smiling, Stephanie nodded yes. "I'm pregnant dear husband... we're going to have a baby."  
  
Jericho was silent for a few minutes. "Pregnant?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He nodded and then fainted.  
  
*****  
  
Bradshaw snuck up behind Jacqueline, who was watching the scene that Lita and Stephanie made, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He squeezed her into a hug tightly. Leaning his head against her neck, he lightly kissed her smooth chocolate skin on her neck then collarbone. "Those four are the oddest people I have ever had the pleasure of being friends with," he mumbled in her ear.  
  
Jacqueline smiled and chuckled softly. "You are definitely not lying. They are the only ones I know something like this would ever happen too."  
  
"So when do we tell them our surprise?" Bradshaw asked. He turned her around to face him. "I'm dying to tell everyone."  
  
"Me too..." She leaned up on her toes and dropped small kisses on his lips. Jacqueline raised her hand and set on his cheek. As she caressed him delicately the gold ring, which had small diamonds imbedded within it that sat on her left hand ring finger, shined in the light. 


End file.
